One Last Dance
by AusllyGirl123
Summary: Tear drops in your hazel eyes, I can't believe I made you cry... (Short one-shot! Please read and review!)


**A/N~ Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update TIS (Trapped In School). I've been busy the lat few days of school but now that I'm on summer break, I'll have more time to update! I hope you like this short one-shot! I thought about it while listening to the song One Last Dance by R5. R5 IS AWESOME. O_O Ok, I hope you like the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Austin and Ally, One Last Dance, or anything recognized as someone else's in this story.**

* * *

**_One Last Dance_**

**_Austin's POV_**

_I can't believe this... _I stared in shock at the sight before me, my hands clenched in tight fists.

_She's cheating on me..._

"Why?" I whispered, but she heard me.

"A-Austin, i-it's not what you thi-"

"No, Ally. Don't even try. I know what I saw." I said quietly, looking at her with hurt, anger, and betrayal. "Don't talk to me again."

"Austin, wait!" Ally called back to me as I walked away.

"No, Ally." My voice cracked slightly when I said her name. "We're over."

Then I walked out of the school. Away from Ally, and away from Dallas.

* * *

"Dez, I need to talk to you." I said as I walked into the practice room.

"Sure, what's up buddy?" He said with a small grin.

Sighing, I sat down on the colorful couch and put my head in my hands. "Ally cheated on me." I said quietly, hurt clear in my voice.

Dez looked at me with surprise, going into serious mode as he said, "F'taaang woll a bang bang, girl. I thought she loved you."

"Yeah. I thought so too. We've been dating for two years, Dez. Almost three. Why would she do this to me?"

Dez sighed, placing his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Ally. "Trish, I-" "What do you want?" I growled, standing up and walking closer to her, my sad face replaced with one of anger and hurt.

"I-I was looking for Trish..." She said nervously.

"You guys need to talk this out, alright?" Dez sait, patting my sholder once again before walking out of the room.

_Thanks a lot, Dez. _I thought sarcasticly.

"Ally, just leave me alone, alright? There's no way to hide from what you did and pretend it never happened. It's over."

"Austin, I didn't do anything!" She said, almost yelling.

"Yes you did! Ally, we've been dating for two years, almost three! Have you been cheating on me this whole time?"

She was about to reply, but I stopped her and continued, "Don't even _try _to deny it, Ally. Making out with Dallas while you were dating me _is _cheating! I love you, Ally. And I thought you loved me." I finished, yelling at the beginning then talking, almost whispering, at the last two sentences.

We were pressed up against each other now as I looked down at her, a hurt expression written on my face mixed in with an angry glare as I waited for her to reply.

"Austin, I _do _love you." She whispered.

I thought back to before we dated and how many other guys she had went on dates with and most likely kissed.

"Ally, I'm not as f*cking stupid as you think! I've seen you kiss-" **(Which is a lie, ;3)** "and date half the male population at our school,"

I said the next words without thinking.

"You don't love me and you never loved me. You're just a sl*t!" I practically spat in her face.

Her eyes widened and she took a few steps away from her, her mouth dropping open as tears welled in her eyes.

"Ally I didn't mean-"

She cut me off by slapping me-very hard, by the way-in the face. A tear slipped from her eye as she began talking,

"I'm not a sl*t, Austin. Yes, I've went on dates with a few guys, but you were my first crush, kiss, boyfriend, and love." She said quietly.

Right away, I felt bad and regretted saying it. "Ally-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone. Forever. Good luck finding another songwriter, because I'm done."

Then she walked out.

Out of the practice room,

out of my career,

and out of my life.

"Ally..."

* * *

_"Ally, please don't leave. Your dad needs you, Trish and Dez need you, I need you."_

_"Austin," Ally coughed. "I'm sorry._

_"No." I whispered. "Please don't go. You can fight through this. You aren't going. You can't."_

_"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't..."_

_"I love you."_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"Ally, no! Don't leave me! Please!" I yelled, gripping her small hand._

_I only heard the non-ending beep of the heart monitor._

_Sobs wracked my body as I collapsed on the ground, pulling my legs up and pressed my face into my knees._

_"Ally, please come back!" I screamed into my knees, rocking back and forth in the empty hospital room._

_"I-I love you too..."_

* * *

"Ally!"

I jumped up, tears wetting my face as I got out of my bed and looked around.

_It was just a dream. _I thought.

I sat back down on my bed and buried my face in my knees, fresh tears clouding my vision once again as I sobbed loudly.

It had been a week since I last saw Ally, in the Practice Room. I've been having these nightmares ever since then, and it's always the same nightmare; Ally dying. Only my mom knows about these nightmares.

The door swung open quietly and my mom speed walked over to me, sat down on my bed, and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhhh, it's ok, Austin. She isn't dead. She's still alive." She whispered.

After a few minutes, my sobs got quieter until they were non-existent. "Thanks." I muttered, wiping my tear stained face.

"Honey, I think you should go talk to her and straighten things out."

"Mom, she _hates _me. I didn't even let her explain why she kissed Dallas. I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't." She said, rubbing my back.

"Just talk to her tomorrow. Fix things up with her."

"Thank you, Mom."

"No problem."

* * *

_She's standing right there, what am I supposed to say?_

"Ally-" I started, but cut myself off. She was already leaving.

I was about to go after her, but Trish came up to me. She hasn't talked to me since the day Ally and I ended our friendship.

"Trish, what do you wan-"

"Austin, just shut up for a second. I came to tell you what really happened, since your to much of a coward to go up and talk to her."

I immediately shut my mouth.

"Ok, so after school, when she was trying to find you..."

* * *

_**Flashback! :D**_

_**Ally's POV**_

_"Bye, Trish!"_

_I called after my last period was over._

_"See you later!" She called back._

_After I exited the classroom, I looked around the school, looking for my blonde boyfriend._

_When I finally saw him and was about to call his name, someone came in front of me._

_"Hey, Ally." Ugh. Dallas. I've gotten over my crush on him a long time ago, but he seems to think I still like him._

_"What do you want, Dallas?" I asked, trying to step around him._

_Instead of answering, he shoved me up against the locker behind me and leaned in close._

_"Dallas, let me go." I said nervously, trying to get out of his grip._

_"Calm down, Ally. I know you want this."_

_Next thing I know, his lips are pressed against mine._

_"Why?"_

_Austin._

_I shoved Dallas away and looked at Austin,_

_"A-Austin, i-it's not what you thi-"_

_"No, Ally. Don't even try. I know what I saw." He said._

_I hate Dallas even more now._

_"Don't talk to me again."_

_"Austin, wait!" I called, running over to him._

_"No, Ally." He said, voice cracking on my name. "We're over."_

* * *

"That's what happened." Trish said, crossing her arms in front of me.

"I can't believe I thought she cheated on me." I whispered more to myself then Trish.

"And don't bother saying sorry. She's won't forgive you."

_Well I have an idea to make her forgive me..._

* * *

"Please welcome the graduating class of 2014..."

* * *

We were at the party after graduation.

I'm gonna do it.

I walked up onto the stage, acoustic guitar in my hands.

"Hi guys, I'm going to perform a song I wrote called One Last Dance." I glanced in Ally's direction and saw her glaring at me.

Looking away, I began strumming the guitar.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

I looked over at Ally and her gaze met mine. She quickly looked away.

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So here's one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_ **(1)**

I smiled at Ally and walked behind the stage where Ally was.

"Ally, please forgive me. I didn't know Dallas was the one who kissed you and I was stupid for thinking you'd cheat on me. I'm sorry for calling you a sl*t and for being angry at you for something you didn't do. Please forgive me." I said, looking at Ally straight in the eye.

She was silent for a few seconds before she said,

"You're so lucky you're cute."

Then she kissed me.

I wrapped me arms around her small waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

When we broke apart, I said, "So does this mean we're back together?"

She pretended to think for a bit before saying, "Yes."

Then I kissed her again.

* * *

**(1) I don't own One Last Dance, by R5. Listen to R5 if you haven't, they're really good!**

**A/N~ Sooooo, how'd you like it? I re-wrote it probably a thousand times. x3 Please review and let me know if you liked it! I never know if the people who read this like it unless they review, follow, or favorite. Or all of the above. So please update, and I'll be updating TIS soon! I promise!**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


End file.
